


That's How The Light Gets In

by Darnaguen



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darnaguen/pseuds/Darnaguen
Summary: Five years later she's still haunted. He sees and understands.





	

–

“My mother taught me to respect the Force and all… But are you sure you’re not just taking a nap, Farmboy?”

He’s never sure if she’s just teasing him or not. The traces of Coruscant in her accent give her words a sharp edge, but he senses no true malice behind them.

“Patience, Captain,” he smiles without opening his eyes.

She flinches at the rank - he can sense it, like a disturbance in the Force. He absurdly feels like apologizing.

But for what?

She’s nearly as new to her rank as he is to his, and he supposes being called ‘Master’ still feels bizarre to him.  
_“My father was Master Skywalker,”_ he wants to say. _“I’m just Luke.”_

It occurs to him, then, that she might have similar feelings, about a title she still feels belongs to someone else.  
_Of course. Her partner._

“I’ve heard he was a good man.”

He keeps his voice gentle, his face impassive - even when the flare of anger and grief nearly shatters his concentration.  
Then it wanes, into a duller, more resigned pain.

“Yeah. Yeah, he was.”

–


End file.
